a request for you
by shintarou
Summary: kalau kamu pulang, jangan buat aku menangis lagi, Ed. *edward/winry


**. a request for you  
. fullmetal alchemist © hiromu arakawa  
. standard warning applied**

* * *

Oh, sekarang sudah siang, Winry menggumam. Matanya sedikit menyipit diserang silau matahari. Mungkin nanti ke toko agak menjelang sore saja.

Ia baru membuka jendela setelah dua pesanan automail selesai. Nenek Pinako tertidur di sebelahnya usai menaruh sepiring sandwich dan dua gelas kopi. Yang satu kosong, yang satu lagi terisi setengah. Kerut di wajah Pinako yang dimakan usia harus dikotori oleh oli. Winry mengambil lap dan membersihkannya pelan-pelan. Supaya tidak bangun, kasihan.

Winry mengucek matanya, bangkit dari meja. Obeng-perkakas kesayangannya disimpan ke dalam kotak dan ia menguap panjang. Mungkin karena dedikasi, ditambah kecintaan terhadap _automail _membuat ia lupa tidur dan makan, lebih singkatnya pola hidupnya kurang teratur. Rambutnya terlihat kusut di pantulan lemari kaca dan memutuskan untuk merapikan diri sebelum tidur.

Winry tiduran di meja makan selesai mandi. Seperti biasa, sandwich buatan nenek selalu enak. Ia menatap papan kolase foto ia dan Elric bersaudara. _Sudah berapa lembar kalender ya, yang disobek oleh Nenek?_ Separuh mengantuk, kelopak matanya tertutup membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia kenal mereka. Oh, ia ingat berlarian di halaman rumah mereka. Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup. Kesadarannya segera pulih mendengar pintu rumah diketuk keras. Winry turun dari meja dengan malas, sepertinya pelanggan akan mengambil pesanannya.

Winry terpaku di ujung pintu. Tangannya tergantung di kenop, tiba-tiba matanya kabur oleh airmata.

Ada beberapa hal yang Winry sangat sukai namun ia enggan mengakuinya:

Tentang jas merah yang keren meskipun kucel. Laki-laki kontet dengan _automail handmade_ dari bengkel Rockbell. Rambut pirang belah tengah (dikepang pula) alay dan alis yang suka ditekuk. Kesimpulan yang bisa ditarik: Edward Elric kini nyengir hambar, nyata ada di hadapannya.

Winry tercengang untuk setengah detik sebelum kekehan gugup Ed mengacaukan segalanya. Dia pulang tanpa memberi kabar seperti sebelum, dan sebelumnya. Winry mencelos, _ya Tuhan akhirnya kamu pulang juga. Kamu pulang, Ed. Kamu pulang_. Karena biasanya, Winry membayangkan wajah mereka muncul dan melambaikan tangan dari jadwal kereta terakhir yang ada di stasiun.

Selama ini, Winry berjalan menyusuri bukit, turun dan sampai di stasiun. Hanya untuk memastikan kereta hari ini ada Ed sebagai penumpangnya atau tidak. Jika hujan turun sebatas gerimis, Winry juga sering ditemani payung, menatap batas horizon, bertanya-tanya kapan Ed, kapan Al pulang. Mungkin di siang hari yang panas, setelah menenteng sekantung buah untuk nenek Pinako, Winry tergesa-gesa dan dia hanya menemukan penantian panjang sebagai jawaban.

Winry ingat: "Mereka pasti langsung kesini, Winry." Nenek Pinako berkata padanya.

Ini saat dimana ia stop berharap tentang kereta yang datang dan berhenti menurunkan penumpang.

"Oh-hei, Winry, e-hee," Ed bersiul, menggaruk tengkuk, gelisah sekali dia, _bagaimana kalau Winry mendadak menjadi monster ganas oh… Al cepat kesini… _"Hei, bagaimana kabarm—"

"Ed! Lenganmu rusak lagi?!" Winry berkacak pinggang, tapi sedetik kemudian menghambur pada Ed. Ia sekarang menangis tanpa alasan, memeluk Ed saking frustasinya. Kaus hitam Ed diremas kuat, Ed gelagapan dengan segudang pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Ed terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi Winry—yang sungguh diluar dugaan. _Oh, mungkin Winry rindu pada kami._ "Dasar bodoh! Hati-hati dikit bisa 'kan?!"

Ed, pertamakali diberi sambutan semeriah ini. Biasanya Winry datar dan membukakan pintu. Ed juga sampai hapal bagaimana mulut Nenek Pinako mengomel tentang kesehatannya. Ed bernapas dulu dengan benar barulah ia bisa paham Winry bertanya dengan posisi masih mendekapnya. Sialan, kenapa ia sebagai laki-laki tidak bisa lebih berani dari Winry?

"Al mana?" Winry mencari sosok besar dan tinggi yang biasanya mengekori atau ada di samping Ed. Katanya masih sesenggukan, dan Ed menatap lemah wajah Winry. Si mata biru juga ingin memeluk Al.

"Masih di makam ibu. Asalnya aku mau nungguin biar kesini bareng hehe, oi toilet nggak ada siapa-siapa 'kan?"

Alasan Ed pulang: lengannya rusak—tidak lebih, Winry mencatat di kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Kamu habis ngapain lagi sih?" Winry mendengus kesal, ingin sekali mencubit Ed sampai puas tapi apadaya, Ed disini pakai acara dibalut perban segala, Winry tidak tega. "Sampai rusak banget kayak gini," mengomel nyatanya ia cemas kenapa bisa baja yang disusun sehati-hati mungkin bisa sampai potong seperti ini kalau bukan bahaya besar yang dihadapi Ed sebagai jawabannya.

"Huh, kalau lengan aslimu yang rusak bagaimanaaaa nanti?!"

Winry meniup oli pada mur _automail_ Ed. Kulit besi itu tidak menghantarkan apapun, tapi hati Ed yang menjadi korban; meleleh karena imajinasi lain yang dibuat otaknya. Sungguh, siapa yang tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Winry? Oke, oke, Ed mengakui dulu Winry hanya bocah perempuan biasa dan sekarang ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang luar biasa (bahkan tinggi Winry melebihi dirinya!)

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sengaja bertarung secara berlebihan dengan musuh. Dengan begitu orang-orang akan berpikir wajar tentang lengan dan kakinya yang rusak. Pengecualian untuk Kolonel Mustang yang terhormat dan jeli, Ed susah payah cari alasan, minta izin untuk bertemu Winry. Karena sebenarnya, Kolonel tidak masalah Ed mau pulang atau sebaliknya, tapi di sisi lain, menggoda seorang _alchemist _yang anti dibilang cebol dan agak munafik itu sulit untuk ditampik.

Jadi, wajar saja sekarang Ed merapalkan isi tabel periodik beserta nomor atomnya. Menahan lonjakan rasa bahagia yang diluar batas maksimal kemampuan hatinya mampu membendung. Tinggal hitung mundur menuju titik ledak saja.

Ed mengamati keringat di dahi Winry dan menghela napas. Salahnya juga memang. Toh, automail merakit maupun memperbaikinya bukan perkara semudah menghabiskan pie apel Winry. Omong-omong Ed yang tadinya ingin meminta macam-macam (seperti dibuatkan _automail _yang ringan supaya tidak cebol lagi malah menguap entah kemana) terenyuh. Teman masa kecilnya sampai sekarang tetap ada disaat ia butuh. Ada tiga kata terngiang di telinganya. _Teman-masa-kecil_. Oh iya.

"Sori kalau aku selama ini cuman bisa bikin kamu sibuk benerin—"

"Aku gak masalah Ed, terserah mau sampai kamu bikin _automail _ini jadi kayak debu juga gapapa… " potong Winry. Ed bawel dan sok menghibur, pikir Winry. "Aku cuman mikir… kenapa sih kalian harus ada dalam situasi bahaya terus? Bisa nggak kalian berhenti bikin aku khawatir?"

Ed cekikikan dalam dunia imajinernya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah namun tak sebanyak—oh betapa ia gembira—Winry juga mengkhawatirkannya. Sekejap, tabel periodik lenyap dari pikiran Ed.

"Oi, Ed, kamu denger aku nggak?" tegur Winry, setengah kesal, sisanya maklum, mendapati rasa bersalah begitu kental pada wajah Ed. _Memangnya siapa yang mau bikin kamu khawatir, Winry?_ Ed terlalu bodoh untuk berharap ia bisa telepati dengan Winry. Habisnya, bicara langsung hanya akan membuatnya terlihat menggelikan di hadapan Winry.

"Ow, Winry! Iya aku denger!" Ed agak berteriak saat Winry mengepas sekrup di tiap-tiap sendi Ed, "Winry ampuuun!" Winry menghela napas, menantang mata Ed sungguh-sungguh.

"Ed, aku punya satu permintaan kalau kamu mau pulang kesini,"

"Oleh-oleh? Tenang aja, nanti aku belikan kamu apa—terserah kamu Winry," Ed sadar sekarang Winry seratus kali lebih cantik dari dulu. Sepertinya waktu berjalan lebih cepat daripada yang ia kira. Kebetulan, di Pusat banyak toko yang baru dibuka. Sepertinya meminta saran hadiah apa yang cocok pada Letnan Hawkeye adalah ide bagus.

Ed memperhatikan langit-langit rumah Winry. Disini satu-satunya tempat dimana orang yang akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka tinggal. Kayu-kayu diatas seperti memproyeksikan ulang gulungan film memorial mereka dari trivia hingga hal besar yang tidak akan dilupakan Ed contohnya: siapa yang Winry pilih antara dia dan Al di atap. Dan Winry bilang ia memilih Al. oh, Ed mengatakan tidak apa-apa kepada dirinya sendiri padahal kenyataannya ia _tidak_ apa-apa.

"Bukan, Ed! Oh… kali ini saja Ed, dengarkan aku," Winry menangkup sekaligus membawa kepala Ed menuju ceruk lehernya dan memeluk Ed. Yang dipeluk mendadak kaku merasakan lengan kurus Winry memenjarakannya dalam kehangatan aroma lembut perempuan. Impian menjadi kenyataan. Ed beku di tempat.

Kembang api meletus dalam kepala Ed. Kacau, pusing sampai Ed rasa ia sudah gila. Ini bahkan melebihi ekspetasi paling parah tentang Winry. Hanya sebentar dan Ed segera menangkap kewarasannya, karena kalau tidak, ditakutkan akan terjadi fitnah yang besar (lihat, Edward Elric sangat parno dan sulit menjernihkan pikiran) memberi jarak antara dia dan Winry, _oh-oh Winry… berhenti!_

_Jangan lebih dari ini atau…_

"OHOK! Winry! Ka-kamu… mau apa hah?!" Ed terbatuk-batuk (rasa malu sampai membuatnya tersedak, hebat bukan) bahkan tangannya yang berada pada bahu Winry bergetar antara malu dan gugup, alisnya berkedut-kedut. Winry tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Ed yang masuk kategori langka seperti ini. Winry mengusap ujung mata yang basah dengan punggung tangannya.

Dulu, ia memilih Al diantara keduanya. Sekarang ia ingin meminta maaf pada Al. Winry di masa lalu memilih Alphonse sebagai orang pasti yang akan dinikahinya. Dan kini untuk masa depan, Winry memilih Edward sebagai orang yang dicintainya.

Misteri terbesar kenapa Ed sering uring-uringan di Pusat sudah dipecahkan oleh Letnan Hawkeye dengan mudah. Hanya satu kalimat. Oh, kamu menyukainya, ya Ed? Letnan bertanya setelah mendengarkan cerita-cerita Ed yang tanpa sadar berkonten sembilan puluh persen Winry Rockbell. Terlalu jelas seperti di kening Ed tertulis dengan ditebalkan digarisbawahi bahwa:

_Winry Rockbell. I. Love. Her._

Catatan tambahan: Al sadar jauh lebih dulu dan pura-pura tidak sadar. Kakaknya agak sedikit gengsian dan itu fakta.

"Ga-gausah kayak tadi bisa 'kan?!" erang Ed, kepalanya mendidih oleh rasa malu yang berlebihan. Kenapa bisa Winry bersikap normal dan sewajarnya? Kenapa bisa?

"Ed,"

"Y-ya?" Ed melirik Winry sekilas, membuang muka dan mendengus. _Oh tidak, kenapa pipi Winry tidak sepanas wajahnya sekarang? Curang!_

Kali ini Winry menangkup pipi Ed dan bibirnya bergerak,

"Pulanglah dengan tubuh aslimu dan buat aku menangis bahagia, Ed," pinta Winry di tengah harapan pada sepasang binar bola matanya.

.

Pulanglah dengan alasan kamu ingin bertemu denganku, Ed.

.

**. end .**

* * *

waksssss cacat pisan orz fict sebagai salam perkenalan, masih pemula dan butuh banyak bimbingan senpai-senpai terimakasih sudah mau mampir ^_^


End file.
